My Life
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: Based on Kei's P.O.V. Kei thinks about his time with Sho, and how he feels for the man, but one thing leads to another and eventually, someone's going to get hurt...but who? ShoxKei. shounenai


Sandra: This is my first Moon Child fanfic, but I want to, I dunno, try something more. Ya know. Anyway, enjoy!

spoilers

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kei's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched Sho leave the apartment for Yi-Che's Big ceremony, it's too bright out, there is no way I can go out there without being burnt to a crisp.

Not that it mattered, I enjoy their company, everyone's, but...I only want one company, I push him away though, make him live his life, not try and suit mine.

That person, that boy, that man, is Sho. No matter what, I cannot help but...want to be with him, as a friend, companion, more? But...Sho, it's so obvious, he likes Yi-Che. It's written all over his face!

But, seeing him try to suit my life style, not wanting to go out, rather to stay here with me, his pathetic excuse of not wanting a tan, heh.

But, what he did, really touched me, to know that he cares about me, that someone really does care about me.

I know that there's a thing called pity, that's what I didn't want from Sho, that's why I try to drive him away from me, but he keeps coming back, like a moth to a light, but like a moth, they burn once they reach the light, and that's what I don't want Sho to do.

I don't want to burn him, I can't have him too close to me, it'll only cause trouble for himself. No matter what I say to him, whether I threat to drink his blood, he tells me I wouldn't dare, and he's right, I would NEVER drink his blood even if he was the last person alive.

I've tried telling him, that everything happening, is lies, not real, but what do I get? Tears? He was always a cry baby since the first time I met him. That's why I have to be with him too, when he becomes that way, when his emotions get the better of him, who knows what he would do?

But cradling him, like I have so many times before, makes me feel, warm... like I was the only one who was suppose to protect him and comfort him this way.

I remember, the first time I met him, he saw what a monster I was, how I drank from that man, yet he stood there, nervous, yes, but he stood there, and when I asked him if he was afraid, he shook his head, then that smile, that big genuine smile that played across his face, it told me, that he wasn't lying, that somehow, we'll make it through this.

You know, at one point, when he was still quite young, he really did try suiting my life style some more, never going out when it was light outdoors, tried levitation, which I do, but it's not like flying, more like, defying the laws of gravity for a while. Anyway, he's even tried drinking blood, and his reaction wasn't surprising, but it was priceless, that look he had like he was eating a sour lemon and then that constant licking and opening and shutting of the mouth, like he was trying to rid the taste.

I remember he complained to me about it, saying that how I can drink it and enjoy it so much. Then I told him to stop trying to suit my life style, but he doesn't listen. But he DID stop trying to drink someone's blood.

I felt this growl in my stomach and wanted to hurl, it's been so long since I have drank blood, my body was going weak, but...I couldn't...call it a diet, a starvation diet...

What's happened between us all, it's nothing but all lies.

Getting up from the chair I sat in, I walked over to a frame placed on a shelf and looked at the photo, tracing my fingers over it a few times, but my main focus was on myself and Sho.

We were never meant to meet, I was supposed to die and burn away under the sun and he was supposed to be living his life, happily, with his friends.

But, this photo, makes me feel happy, how close we are, how we stand out.

"Sho..." I breathed out the name of the man I've fallen for since forever.

This is wrong, I just can't be with Sho, he's human, I'm a monster, it would never work and never will. It will only lead to pain and emptiness when one of us cracks. Most likely me who cracks first...

Looking out the window, I see that it has already started to pour with rain. Looks like I'll make it to Yi-Che's ceremony after all.

Grabbing my red trench coat, I walked out of the building and towards the park, all the people I pass, I feel my hunger becoming stronger and stronger. So I kept my eyes to the ground.

And it was like God was teasing me, forcing me to feed on humans as I saw two punks shooting at my friends. Friends? Were they my friends? Sho was...

Jumping over, I have barely enough energy just to kick down one, but not enough energy to land on my feet, but I see Toshi stand in front of me, the idiot, what does he think he's doing? He doesn't have a gun!

Suddenly, the sudden bang caused a ringing in my ears as I saw blood flow from my friends body. Friend? Toshi was my friend...

My senses went blank, as my body took over, I took one of the guys into the bush, and sinking my teeth into his neck, practically ripping his flesh apart, I drank, the sweet taste of blood drizzling down my neck, my thirst for more, making me drink everything down in such a hurry.

"Kei. Stop." I ignored it, I need this.

"Kei. Stop." Leave me alone, let me feed...

"Kei! Stop! Toshi's dead!" That sudden cry, so familiar...

Looking up, I see Sho, and only Sho, he stood there, eyes filled with anger and pain as the tears that fell from his eyes mixed with the rain, but the hand he outstretched, covered in the crimson colour...

I dove back for more, I need, no I WANT more! I won't stop until I have every last drop of blood.

And after my feast is when I realised what I have done, and who my audience have been...

You know what I done? I ran...Far away, ignoring the calling of my name.

Bye Sho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandra: What do you think? Should I continue??


End file.
